


We Left Behind A Message That Cannot Be Claimed By Death

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hat was not transformed. He was killed in the Sola Mira Hive. This was what he was thinking as he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Left Behind A Message That Cannot Be Claimed By Death

I screamed as I felt the bites of all the vampires tearing into my flesh. I knew in my bones that this was my end. I know I will die a noble death, fighting for The Church, for my Brother. My thoughts drifted to him. Jedidiah was his name before the Priesthood. He called me by my name and I by his. It was a private thing.

 

_I curled into Jedidiah's warmth. We were on our way to Sola Mira to destroy the Vampire Queen there. We had stopped for the night. The others besides ourselves were asleep. We had been doing... other activities. I knew that this was breaking our vows, but we didn't care. We deserve some happiness in this never-ending war._

 

_'You're thinking too loud.' He rolled his eyes._

 

_'Sorry, just thinking about our mission.' I replied._

 

_'And?' He asked._

 

_'I have a bad feeling about it.' I replied. He was silent. He knew I had some connection with the future._

 

_'Everything will be fine, Colton. I promise.' He gently kissed my temple. 'Sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us.'_

 

 

'He promised.' I thought. 'He promised everything would be fine. No. Nothing is fine, Jedidiah. I miss you.'

 

_I clutched onto my lover's hand with all my strength, trying not to show how scared I was. He was filled with a fearful determination, knowing what was going to happen to me if he could not free me from the vampires' clutches. My hand started to slip. The vampires were so strong. Suddenly, I was ripped away from him. His terrified and panicked expression was all I could see. I was deaf to my own screams. All I heard was his heart breaking scream. Following me down to the depths of the hive._

 

I screwed my eyes shut, willing myself to stop feeling this pain. I desperately tried to distract myself from the vampires. Another memory came to me.

 

 

_'Colton.' Came the tiny whisper from beside him. The boy turned over to look at one of his roommates, the weaker and younger Graeme._

 

_'Yeah?' He whispered back._

 

_'I don't feel good.' He whispered._

 

_'What hurts? Is it your head? Your stomach?' Colton immediately sat up, scared for his friend, who was constantly sickly and weak._

 

_'Both.' He whispered._

 

_'Let's go to the nurse.' Colton got up and stood, waiting for his friend._

 

_'I can't feel my legs.' He whispered. Colton was terrified._

 

_'I'll carry you, then.' Colton picked up the thin younger boy. He slowly made his way to the nurse's wing of the orphanage. He had to explain to her what was going on. After a while, he was able to talk to Graeme again._

 

_'Do you think I'm gonna die?' Graeme asked._

 

_'No! Don't ever say that!' Colton hissed. 'You're descended from Scotsmen. You're strong. You're gonna make it. You're gonna be the best engineer there ever was!'_

 

_'And you'll be the best doctor ever.' Graeme grinned._

 

I was drawn from that memory by a particularly had bite. I was in so much pain. Was this what my little brother and best childhood friend felt like at his end? Constant pain? Graeme was a light to everyone. Even with him as sick as he was, he was still the most cheerful person around. I miss him terribly.

 

_After that night, Graeme wasn't allowed to sleep with the others. He had to stay in the nurse's wing. The adults didn't know that Colton could hear them, but they said that Graeme wasn't long for the world. Doctors came very often. Graeme got worse and worse. One night, Colton was allowed to sleep with Graeme in the nurse's wing. Graeme told him all about his ancestors' folklore. He talked about the bean sidhe, the Banshee, the wailing spirit foretelling death. He said that he saw his family's banshee earlier that day. Colton was filled with dread. He knew that vampires had slaughtered all of Graeme's family except Graeme himself. The Banshee could only be there for one person. Colton cried that night. Cried while holding his younger brother tightly, knowing that their time together was short. Graeme died three days later. Colton was crushed. He went silent. No one could get him to talk. He became depressed. His light was gone. Innocent Graeme was taken from him._

 

 

'Graeme died too young.' I thought as more of my body was bitten. The pain was becoming more unbearable. I started to plead with God to end it.

 

_Monsignors came to the orphanage a year after Graeme had died. They told Colton he was special. They told him that God had blessed him with special abilities. He never said a word. They took him to a place with others to train. He never said a word. There was this girl brought in a year after he was. She was pretty and she tried to become friends with him. He never said a word, but that was okay with her. She talked for both of them. She got him to write. He never said a word, but wrote everything. The years passed like that. Colton never spoke, but Mai Ly talked enough for both of them. They became as brother and sister. Colton rose to the top of the class, Mai Ly followed closely behind._

 

I saw in my mind Mai Ly, now known as Priestess. She was beautiful. Her name meant 'cherry blossom' she had said. She was beautiful like the cherry blossom that I had seen pictures of. I wouldn't get to say good bye to her, just like Jedidiah.

 

_The years of silence had left an impression on the others in training. They said a vampire had robbed Colton of his voice. Mai Ly knew otherwise. She knew his silence was a voluntary one. He was still mourning his friend. His little brother. The day Jedidiah had come to the training center was nothing special. It was normal actually. When Jedidiah had appeared, everyone stopped to look at him. He was older than anyone else brought to train at the center. For Colton, it was like seeing a ghost. Jedidiah looked like Graeme would've looked at this point. He had come over to Mai Ly and Colton._

 

_'My name is Jedidiah. What is yours?'  He had asked them._

 

_'Mai Ly.' Mai Ly had responded. She was about to introduce Colton when he stopped her. For the first time in eight years, he spoke:_

 

_'Colton.' He said. The first word since he was eight years of age had been spoken._

 

'If only I knew what would follow in the coming years.' I thought. Jedidiah had reached in and pulled me from the pit I had willingly let myself into. 

 

_Colton's speech had soon circulated through out the center. Jedidiah had not realized what was the deal until Mai Ly explained to him that Colton had not spoken a word in eight years. He came to the center, not speaking. He had been mourning his best friend by his silence. She said that he hadn't even spoke to her before. She did not know what he did, but she was not complaining. Jedidiah talked Colton into telling him what had made him talk._

 

_'You look exactly like what Graeme would've looked like, had he survived to be your age.' He said. Jedidiah stayed with him for a long time afterwards. Over the years, they grew closer. They became brothers. And then they became lovers. Jedidiah had made the first move, but Colton never minded. They had fallen in love without even realizing it. They and Mai Ly became an unstoppable team. Vampires feared their names. Mai Ly was the heart and soul of the trio, Jedidiah was the spine, and Colton was the brains._

 

The vampires scuttled away. I saw the reptilian head of the Vampire Queen we had come to kill. I knew this was it. Over the shoulder of the vampire I saw someone. I saw Graeme as he would look now. He smiled at me and held out his hand.

 

"Tar abhaile, Colton, teacht ar ais chugam. Leat a thuilleadh ag fulaingt. Tá sé in am le haghaidh an pian dul amach." He said. I smiled and reached for him.

 

"Tá mé sa bhaile, Graeme, bhí mé ag teacht ar ais chugat." I said as the Queen bit into my neck. I didn't feel a thing. Graeme had wrapped his spirit around me. I walked with him towards the light. I knew that I was not the only Priest to fall, but that didn't matter. We fell protecting the Church. We left behind a message that cannot be claimed by death. A hero lives forever for the ones who carry on. We are heroes. I know I will live forever in the minds of Mai Ly and Jedidiah.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tar abhaile, Colton, teacht ar ais chugam. Leat a thuilleadh ag fulaingt. Tá sé in am le haghaidh an pian dul amach. - Come home, Colton, come back to me. You no longer have to suffer. It is time for the pain to go away.
> 
> Tá mé sa bhaile, Graeme, bhí mé ag teacht ar ais chugat. - I'm home, Graeme, I've come back to you.
> 
>  
> 
> 'We left behind a message that cannot be claimed by death. A hero lives forever for the ones who carry on.' and the title come from Heather Dale's song 'Hero'.
> 
> Graeme's faceclaim is Simon Pegg.


End file.
